The Cullen Clan
by little-half-breed
Summary: Shows how Carlisle and Esme met and formed the Cullen Clan
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody. This is my first fanfic. I know this chapter isn't very good, but I had to get out their meeting or I wouldn't be able to get to the better parts. Obliviously I don't own any of the characters, only my ideas. Thank you for reading.

**Meeting**

Killing people was easy. Saving them was the hard part. Maybe it's just me, but I believe if you can take a life you should know how to save one.

I had just come out of my fourth surgery at Mercy Hospital Anderson. I was exhausted, but that was a feeling I was used to. I was walking across the park close to the hospital; I never bothered to learn the name, when I heard a man yelling. I, being nosy, decided to see what was happening. A large man towered over the smaller woman he held by the arm. He was screaming at her and I felt my anger raise (I hated men intimidated or harmed woman and children). "You're such a fucking whore!" he screamed and I noticed the tears in her eyes "who the hell were you sleeping with?" he threw her to the ground and pointed at a little boy, no older than two, "whose bastared is that?" Of course I was beyond pissed by the time the little boy started running in my direction. I knelt down and held my arms out to him, which he ran into. He was so adorable even with the tears in his big brown eyes and his wavy brown hair tasseled. He buried his face in my chest as the tears fell. The woman was lifted off the ground and I looked up just in time to see him slap her across the face, sending her back in to the dirt.

I had had enough. "Excuse me, sir." I waited until he looked into my, no doubt ice cold, eyes "If you would like to keep your life I suggest you not lay another hand on her." Acid dripped form my words. "Mind your own business, kid." He went to push me, which I quickly side stepped. Grabbing his outstretched arm, I pushed it behind his back and sweep kicked his legs out from under him. "Stay down" I advised and went to help up the woman. Her whole body was shaking and she jumped when I touched her. "it's alright, miss." I forced a smile and closed my eyes so she wouldn't see my murderous glare. She took my hand and a shock shot through me. My eyes flung open to meet hers. They exactly like the little boy's big, brown, and tear-filled. Her gaze held fear and shock, but also compassion and love. "th-thank you." She stuttered in a beautiful voice as I helped her to her feet. I felt the tingle as the man rushed behind me. I turned quickly and connected me free fist to his jaw, breaking it instantly. He dropped to the ground and blood pooled a little out of his mouth. Taking the woman's hand and adjusting the boy so he could see, I led them away from the man.

After a silent moment she spoke up softly "You never told me your name." "Carlisle" I said without thinking. Usually I would lie to random people, but I couldn't bring myself to lie to this woman. "Carlisle." She repeated. Hearing my name fall lightly from her lips made my jeans tighten. _What the hell? I never get this feeling from my name_ I thought. "I'm Esme and that is Emmett." She pointed to the curly headed boy in my arms who still had tears in his eyes. "Esme, to love. Emmett, energetic" I stated "I have a son too, his name is Jasper, meaning treasure. He's almost two." I noticed Esme's face fall slightly at the mention of my son. "Emmett two." He stated with a wide grin which revealed dimples. I laughed at his wording. "Thank you again, Carlisle." Esme said as she reached for Emmett. I ran my finger across her lips before kissing her lightly. Electricity shot through my veins, followed by lust and a feeling I had never before felt. She stood ridged and I pulled away and apologized. "no, it's okay, I mean, I, um, thanks." She stammered and lightly touched her lips. Her face was hot with a deep blush and she looked to the ground as she spoke "could you, by any chance, do that again?" And I did

Her hands came in to my hair. I hated when people touched my hair, but it felt amazing with her. I cupped her face with my free hand and rubbed circles on her face. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I groaned as I broke our kiss. I chuckled when I saw _Aro_ across the screen. "Hello, sweetness, we haven't spoken in a while. I've missed your voice." I answered and tried to take Esme's hand, but she pulled out of my grasp with a hurt expression. "I know I've missed you so much. Carlisle, baby you should call more, I've been felling abandoned." He said seriously and I started to laugh "Okay, Aro, be serious. What do you need, because I'm a little busy." "The anniversary of your mother's death is in two days, are you coming to Italy to grieve?" he asked. "I can't, I'm busy." I said. "Caius and Marcus will be disappointed." He stated. I shrugged "what's new? Anyway, I have to go." "Arrivederci, cousin." "più tardi." I replied as I hung up and turned back to Esme.

"Your wife?" she asked as she looked at her shifting feet. I felt my eyes grow wide as I lifted her face to meet my gaze. "It was my cousin. I'm not married." I rubbed her jaw line with my thumb, trying to reassure her. "but Jasper's mother?" she asked. I, for some reason, felt I had to explain to her "You don't have to be married to have a child, you don't even have to me in love. Jasper's mother was a girl I dated over two years ago. She got pregnant right before I told her I was leaving, so I took Jasper and made sure she would never be in his life. Legally, Jasper had no mother." "I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me." Her fingers brushed across my face. "I'm not." I pressed into her hand.

I went to pick up Jasper from day care and she came with me. All the kids ran out of the school screaming, except my son. He was always calm and pretty quiet, but not shy. He walked over to me with a smile on his face and held up a picture. I could tell it was him and me. Jasper was an amazing artist; even for being two "Carwiaw" he said childishly "look what me make in schoow" I knelt down next to him and sat Emmett on my knee. "Wow son, that's amazing, is it you and me?" I asked and he nodded "well this is Emmett and his mother Esme, can you say hi?" I asked. "Hewwo I'm Jasper Awen Cuwwen." He held out his hand and I started to laugh "Jasper you watch me do business way too much." Of course he never really saw me do business, but he saw me meet with people. Emmett shook his hand and smiled. I stood back up, bringing both boys with me. "So your son calls you Carlisle?" Esme asked. "Sometimes." I replied "I'm Carlisle, Dad, Father, Daddy, Papà for him it doesn't matter what he calls me as long as I answer." She nodded at my answer as we headed back to the park. "Carwiaw, can we gets ice cweam, pees?" Jasper pet my head. "I'm not a dog, son." I said and moved my head. "Good boy." He laughed as he continued petting. I sighed and dropped him and grabbing the back of his shirt, swinging him lightly. Esme gasped at my quick movement, probably thinking I wouldn't catch him. Emmett was laughing as Jasper kicked around and laughed "Papà mi ha messo giù." He spoke in Italian. "You want down? Nope." I teased as I swung him lightly. "Dad, pees." Emmett continued to laugh hysterically. "Can I?" I asked Esme and nodded to Emmett. She shrugged "don't drop him." I moved him in the same way I had Jasper and swung them both. They laughed and screamed as we headed to the ice cream parlor.

"Carlisle?" Esme got my attention "Are your eyes really like that?" she touched my face lightly with her finger tips as we stood in line at the ice cream parlor. I had put the boys down as long as they promised to wait in line next to us. My eyes have always been a topic I hated. One was blue and the other was green, it was weird. "Yeah, weird huh?" I asked. "no," she shook her head "they're amazing and beautiful." I placed my hand on her cheek and inched closer to her, our lips were just about to touch when a nasally voice spoke up.

"Dr. Cullen, it's nice to see you again," she fake laughed "what can I get for you?" she leaned over the counter and twirled her hair around her finger as she chomped on her gum. "boys?" I asked "chocolate!" they both screamed. "no I want chocolate." Emmett crossed his arms over his chest. "No I said it first." Jasper retaliated. They continued arguing until they Jasper yelled "dad" as Emmett yelled "mom". "That's enough. We're inside so don't scream. Both of you can get chocolate. There's no reason to act like babies." Esme said sternly. "But Emmett's copyin Jasper." My son protested. "Am not, butthead!" Emmett pushed him. "Emmett Dale apologize right now. You two can get the same kind, one of you can change, or you can get nothing. Decide now. If you fight then you'll get nothing, understand?" she said clearly in a tone that only mothers seemed to be able to speak in. "Yes ma'am" the boys said and started talking to each other as I spoke to Esme "Mommy's mad." I smiled. I hadn't smiled in forever, but it felt nice. "Carlisle." She warned and gave me a stern look than made my dick twitch. "Emmett sayed stwabewwy." Jasper spoke up and Emmett nodded. Esme ordered vanilla and I got rainbow sorbet.

We met every afternoon at the school because Esme decided to enroll Emmett. We talked and watched the boys play. We would steal kisses and even a few touches after a while. I learned that she hated peaches, but they were Emmett's favorite fruit. I learned the man from the first day was Emmett's father and she only had sex with him once because he had practically forced her. She was very close to her father until he walked out when she was six and only saw him about twice a year until she was 18 and cut off all ties. Even though they still lived together, Esme and her mother never got along and she hated Emmett. She was a decorator and made good money from it at times and was broke at others. She was a year older than me, but that didn't bother me. I learned she was afraid of lightning, but liked to play in the rain. She knows martial arts, but never went to competitions so didn't know if she was any good. She loves children and always wanted a lot of them, just didn't plan on it happening so quickly.

I told her a lot about myself too. She knew that I was a player in high school. I knew many different types of martial arts. I graduated medical school at 20, the same year I had Jasper. My family is from Italy. My mother died when I was 7 and I was put into foster care until my uncle adopted me at 12. I left out the part about his brother trying to kill me. And that I had no siblings, but was close to my three cousins. And so much more, though I left out my family business. Theat would've pushed her away and I needed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II! I don't own anything except my own ideas.

Esme POV.

I stood in front of the school waiting with Jasper and Emmett waiting for Carlisle to join us. My phone rang loudly from my purse. Letting go of Emmett's hand I answered "Hello?" A cold voice replied "Esme, its Carlisle. I was wondering if you could take Jasper home for me and stay with him until I get home. I know it's a lot to ask, but I have some things to take care of." I was shocked at how evil he sounded. "Yes, of course. Carlisle are you alright, you sound kind of stressed?" I asked. "No I'm not. Thank you so much. Jasper knows the way home. I might be home pretty late, so please stay there." His voice lightened a little before he hung up.

"Daddy okay?" Jasper asked and turned his head to the side. "Yes, baby. Your dad is fine. He's just coming home late, so Emmett and I are going to take you home and stay with you for a while. Is that alright? Carlisle says you know the way?" Jasper nodded, his blonde curls bobbing "dis ways." He pointed down the street. I held his and Emmett's hands as we fallowed Jasper through the streets.

We came to a large apartment building. The doorman gave me a skeptical look as he greeting Jasper "Good day, Young Master Cullen." "Jeremiah" Jasper nodded "dis is Carwiaw's fwiend and her son." "Good evening Ms. Platt. The boss said you'd be coming, welcome." He bowed his head. "Come on, Esme. I wanna show Em my twain." Jasper pulled on my arm. He was always pretty calm, but at times he got excited around Emmett. "Ok, ok." I allowed him to pull me to the elevator. He hit the 'penthouse' button and typed in 0-7-1-4-1.

Carlisle's penthouse was huge. The living room, dining room, and kitchen were all open. Jasper's room, a guest room, and a bathroom were to the left of the living room and he told me his father's room and office were to the right of kitchen. The boys played together until 5:30, when I asked them to help me make dinner after I found ingredients for spaghetti. After we ate, I gave the boys a bath, Jasper let Emmett barrow a pair of pajamas and we sat down to watch a movie until 9:00, when I put them to bed. I stayed up for a few more hours waiting for Carlisle. I stripped out of my jeans and sweater at some time and ended up falling asleep. I dreamt inappropriate dreams about Carlisle.

I was awoken by the sound of a dish breaking fallowed by a string of curse words. I got up quickly and went to the kitchen. Carlisle was knelt on the floor picking up glass, still cursing. "My my, Mr. Cullen, you have such a dirty mouth." I said before yawning. "Sorry if I woke you." He said without looking up. "It's alright, I wanted to see you before I went to sleep, but I ended up passing out." I answered as I walked over to the fridge, avoiding the glass. "You must be hungry?" I asked as I pulled out the plate of spaghetti I had for him. When I turned back to him he was staring at me from the floor. His eyes were dark and traveled over my body. Then I realized I hadn't redressed before getting up. My face became very hot as I looked down at my bare legs and my tank top that had ridden up a little while I slept. "Sorry" I stuttered as I pulled my tank top down.

Carlisle stood up and I realized his shirt was bloody. I rushed over to him "Carlisle are you alright?" I questioned as I unbuttoned his shirt. "Fine." He shrugged off the shirt to reveal his toned torso. I ran my hand along his body "Whose blood is this?" He didn't answer. "Sweetheart, what'd you do?" I ran my hands up his chest to cup his face. His eyes were so cold and distant that it scared me. "My job." He said. I was confused "But you never come home bloody from work." "A doctor is my occupation, not my job." His voice was still leaking ice. "Then what is?" I continued to caress his face with my thumbs. "Mob Boss."

My hands froze at his serious tone. "Really?" I asked a little scared. He nodded "I know I should have told you. If you want to leave and never speak to me again, I would understand." This shocked me more than him being a mob boss. "Carlisle, I'm shocked of course, but I wasn't thinking about leaving, unless you want me too." My words came out quickly. "You're alright with me running a mob?" he asked. I shook my head _no_ "In all honesty it scares the hell out of me. What if you get hurt? What will happen to Jasper? What if you die? What if you go to jail? Carlisle?" tears fell from my eyes and my voice became shaky as I looked away "What would I do without you?" I whispered to myself. That was when I realized I loved Carlisle Cullen.

His hands raised my face until our eyes met. His eyes were now soft, caring, and…loving? Wiping the tears from my face he said "If I get hurt, well I'm a doctor I'll figure something out. I'm not going to die or go to jail. You don't have to worry about me leaving you. It'll never happen. I love you." He kissed me softly. "You… you love…me?" I stammered. He nodded "I know we haven't known each other long, but I already can't see my life without you or Emmett. Esme please understand I never meant to lie to you, I just never thought I'd need you as badly as I do. I didn't want to lose you." There were tears in his eyes as he spoke. I smile "I love you too, Carlisle. I'm not going anywhere." I wiped his eyes and he smiled.

I kissed Carlisle lightly at first, but it soon became very needy. Carlisle ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I gasped into his mouth. His tongue entered my mouth and massaged mine. I responded by doing the same to his. My head was spinning and I was about to pass out when he pulled away. I frowned at the loss of contact and looked up at the man I loved through my lashes "mi stai facendo impazzire, Tesoro" he spoke as he ran his thumb over my jutting lip. I snapped my tongue out to lick him and he groaned and his eyes rolled back a little "mio dio." I giggled, yeah I actually giggled, "Carlisle, I don't speak Italian." "I know." He whispered as he kissed me. "tell me what you said?" I pouted and looked up at him through my lashes. "nope" he refused. "please?" I asked, running my hands down him chest and stomach to his belt and started to undo it. he didn't reply. "fine, be that way." I turned to walk away but Carlisle caught me around the waist and placed me on the counter. He started kissing my neck "Tell me to stop." He taunted, running his hands across my stomach between my tank top and panties. "Carlisle…" I panted. He stopped his kisses to look up at me through his thick lashes with his amazing eyes "Yes, my love?" "Take me." I begged, shocked that I actually wanted to have sex. Carlisle lifted me and I wrapped my legs around him as he headed to his room. We made love for hours. It was amazing and hot."


	3. Author's note

Author's note!

I made a mistake on the ages so here they are

Carlisle-23

Esme-24

Emmett- 2, almost three

Jasper- 2, almost three


	4. Chapter 3

I don't owe anything except my own ideas. Hope you like it. Please Review! criticism is very welcome!

Esme POV:

I woke to the bed jostling and boys yelling. "Mama, school time!" Emmett yelled. "Carlisle" I whined and clung to him. He chuckled "wake up, love, it's morning." "Carlisle?" I jumped away from him in shock. Did last night actually happen? It couldn't have; it was too soon. "Emmett, Jasper, could you give me and Carlisle a moment please?" They look skeptical, but nodded and left. "Are they supposed to be that smart?" I asked Carlisle. "No," he replied "they're not, but I was so I guess it runs in the family." "Yeah," I sighed; now it was time for the big stuff.

Jasper POV:

"Hey, Jazz, do you think my mom is mad at your dad?" Emmett asked as we left my dad's room. "I don't know," I answered honestly "but I hope not." "Yeah, me too," Emmett said "you're my best friend." "You're my best friend too, Em," I agreed as I hugged him.

Carlisle POV:

I got nervous when Esme sent the boys out of the room. I knew she was just trying to lighten the mood by bringing up there intelligence. When she sighed I knew she was about to start. "Last night." She stated simply. "Yeah?" I encouraged her to continue. "It shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry." "You're sorry? I should be the one that's sorry. I should've let you walk away when you tried," I protested. It was my fault for pressuring her. I felt like an ass as I tried to explain. "I didn't mean to make you feel you had too. I'm so sorry. I should've stopped, shouldn't've moved so fast." "You didn't. I wanted it too, but I shouldn't have," she ran her hands down the sides of my face before kissing me gently. "how about we take it slow from now on?" she smiled and I did too as I agreed. We got dressed quickly-we had showered together after our… fun?- and headed out to get the boys.

Esme POV:

After that night, Emmett and I moved in with Carlisle and Jasper. Not in to Carlisle's room, of course, but in the guest room across from Jasper. Carlisle and I had such intense sexual tension it was hard to go slow sometimes, but Carlisle always kept his cool and reminded me on our agreement. My interior decorating jobs picked up so I was busy a lot and was getting a lot of money, which Carlisle never let me spend because he insisted on buying everything.

He was currently doing his 'job' which still scared me a little, but he always reassured me that he could take care of himself, while the boys were at school. I was going over plans for the Santiago's house when I suddenly felt sick. I'm not sure how long I was in the bathroom throwing up, but after a while Carlisle walked in with panic written all over his face.

"Esme, dear, are you alright?" he came over and put his lips against my forehead for a long moment, "no fever. Did you eat something bad?" I shook my head; I couldn't speak as I felt tears slip slowly from my eyes. "Baby what's wrong?" he asked in more of a panic. "I'm so sorry, Carlisle." I whispered. I was so scared that I couldn't explain, or matter how many times he asked, why I was crying. I knew he would hate me. It was entirely my fault. I was panicked and overwhelmed. I couldn't handle it, so I did what I always swore I would never do. I ran away.

Right out of the bathroom, out the door, out of the building. I didn't want to stop running, but knew I had to. No matter how upset I was at it, I could never wish harm on the little thing growing inside of me, Carlisle's little baby. But how would I tell Carlisle that on that one night, almost three months ago, we made a baby? Would he believe me or would he think I cheated? Would he deny this baby?

Carlisle POV:

I stared blankly out the bathroom as I thought about what had just happened. She was throwing up and being moody. You didn't have to be a doctor to know what was going on. Maybe she didn't want it? Or maybe she did, just not with a guy as fucked up as me. I argued with myself for a long minute about going after. I sighed as I picked myself up and headed to the school to pick the boys up; Esme needed time and space to figure out what she wanted to do. I would do whatever she asked, except stay out of my child's life. Our child.

Esme, the woman I love, is pregnant with my baby.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey you guys'll realize I got annoyed with baby talk. I would love for you to review because this is the first time I've written a story as I typed it. Sorry for the long wait [I still can't find my notebook =(]. Hope you enjoy

I don't own anything, although I wish I did, except my own ideas

Esme POV:

I went to the hospital to get it checked out, which took forever, and was right. I am pregnant. When I got back home all the boys were wrestling. Carlisle was losing badly. "Come on Dad, I thought you were tough!" Jasper challenged. Carlisle stood quickly, taking the boys with him and dropped them on the couch. "What now?" he taunted. "No far." Jasper sulked. "You're too big, daddy." Emmett laughed before he realized what he had said. He stopped and hung his head, "sorry." He whispered. I decided it was time to make my presence known.

"Carlisle?" I asked and he looked up shocked, having not heard me come in, "Can I talk to you in the kitchen real quick?" "Yes, of course. Boys, could you please put the cushions back on the sofa?" He answered as he headed to the kitchen after me.

"A baby?" he asked simply. "Are you mad?" I looked at my feet, unable to make eye contact. "Mad?" he sounded so shocked I looked up. "baby, no. No, no, no." his hands were on my face, which is when I realized I was crying. "I am so happy. You don't even understand how happy I am. Shh, baby don't cry." He practically begged. "I thought you would hate me," I explained "but I'm so happy you're happy." I laughed, wiping my tears. "I could never hate you. Esme, I love you." He declared to my surprise. "You love… me?" He nodded with a smile. "Actually, I've been carrying this around with me for the last month." He held out a little velvet box. "but I wanted to tell you about me first." I took the box from him. It was a little gold ring with a large diamond in the center and three small ones on each side. "Carlisle?" he looked up, embarrassed. "I'll wear it, but as a necklace. A promise ring," I declared. "Really" he asked happily. "Yes," I said. "We need to tell the boys about the baby." "Emmett called me 'Daddy'." Carlisle stated. "I heard. He didn't mean to; he apologized. Please don't be angry with him." "Esme, I'm not the least bit mad, about anything. Actually, I was surprised that he thought so highly of me. I'm glad he called me 'Daddy' because I think of him as a son. I love him just as I love Jasper." He just continued to surprise me. "Now, let's go tell them." He smiled and led the way to their room.

"Emmett, Jasper, me and Carlisle have something to tell you." "it's 'Carlisle and I', mom" Emmett corrected causing me to smile. "It is, isn't it?" I laughed lightly as Carlisle and I went over to the bed to sit down. "Come here boys." Carlisle motioned towards us. I picked up Jasper and placed him on my lap as Carlisle did the same with Emmett. "I swear it wasn't me" Jasper declared. "What?" I asked. "I don't know, but Jimmy Robertson says that's what you say when you're parents say 'we should talk.'" He explained. "Well, son, you shouldn't say that because it makes it seem like you did something bad." Carlisle told him. "But I didn't!" Jasper protested. "Anyway, we have some good news!" I started. "What?" Emmett asked. "Well mommy and I are going to have a baby." Carlisle told them. "We get a brother?" Jasper asked loudly. "No, duffus a sister." Emmett contradicted. "Emmett." I scolded. "We don't know if it's a boy or a girl," I clarified. "Five bucks says girl," Emmett challenged. "Deal," Jasper agreed with a yawn.

"Jasper and I have some good news too!" Emmett said enthusiastically. "What?" Carlisle and I asked just as enthused. "We're twins!" Jasper stated matter of factly. I looked at them puzzled. "We both have the same birthday, right? December 23!" Jasper told us. I looked at Carlisle and he nodded. That was just a week away and I hadn't even realized it. "Well, isn't that good new?" I smiled. "Bed Time!" Carlisle clapped his hands together and stood with Emmett. We laid the boys in their beds, kissed their heads and left.

"You forgot too, didn't you?" I asked as we headed to the living room. "Not really. I just didn't realize it was so soon." "Yeah, me too. How about we just do a chuck E. Cheese party with the kids from their preschool?" I asked. "That would be great, then they really would act like twins." Carlisle agreed. "Let them believe it if they want to." I told him "We'll be a family sooner or later." I promised as I kissed the side of his mouth and headed off to bed.

It was the day the kids got off from school and they were handing out their invitations. "Jasper, Emmett, my mom wants to know what you want for your birthday presents?" Carlisle and I overheard. Our boys look at each other before they both said "nothing." The little boy looked baffled "What?" he asked them. "All we want is for our friends to come and have fun with us at our party." Emmett told him. "Emmett and I don't really like presents. Besides it's close to Christmas so your mama has to do shopping for that." Jasper smiled. It nearly brought me to tears at how benevolent they were.

"Twins, huh? It's so cute how one looks like each of you," a woman said in an accusing voice. "Isn't it?" Carlisle agreed as he pulled me close to him and held me a little too tightly. "You never mentioned a wife or another son Carlisle." She brushed me hand down his arm that wasn't around me. "I thought you weren't coming back around here, Camille." Carlisle seemed annoyed. "Well little Mikey really wanted to stay at this school." She explained and almost touched his face. I grabbed his cheek and jerked his head away from her touch. I saw him wince at how rough I had been. "Hi. I'm Esme." I held my hand out and she just looked at it before staring up at Carlisle. I ran my hand through his hair. The woman scoffed "I thought you didn't let anyone touch your hair." "Yeah, no one, but her." he turned his head and ran his nose from my ear to my neck. "Like I said, I'm Esme. I'm special." So I got a little cocky? She scoffed again "he'll drop you soon enough." "Don't hold your breath. Besides he'd never come to you." I challenged with a smile before turning and kissing my Carlisle. "Yeah, well… Your eyes are weird!" she yelled to Carlisle before storming away, dragging he son behind her. "I hate that woman." He shivered and loosened his grip on me. "Who is she?" "She's Michael Newton's mom. I don't remember her name, but she was supposed to move and not come back," he sighed.

"Emmett, Jasper, time to go!" Carlisle yelled. "Papa, we have to go to the jewelry store!" Jasper exclaimed. "Why?" I questioned. "Cuz I wanna get Alice a necklace like yours, so she'll know that she's special to me," He explained. "Who's Alice?" Carlisle asked. "Just the smartest, nicest, prettiest girl in the whole wide world!" he exclaimed "per favore, fretta. We have to get there before they close. I gotta get the perfect one!" "Ok, buddy." Carlisle smiled and we headed the opisite way of home. "Carlisle are you really going to let him buy an expensive ring for a two year old?" I asked, baffled. "Yes. When i was younger my uncle and cousins gave me anything I wanted as long as I was good and obeyed them. I'll do the same for Jasper and Emmett and the new baby." "Well then... How many cousins do you have?" i asked. "Three, Ciaus is 15 years older than me, Marcus is 10 years older, and Aro is just about my age. The run the Italian branch of the mob together." He informed.

Carlisle ended up buying Jasper a $15,000 ring for Alice; he gave it to her at the birthday party. We decided to have it at Chuck E. Cheese the weekend before Christmas. Alice really was very pretty. She had black hair that fell down to her knees and bright green eyes. She was very small, even for a two year old. She spoke even more clearly than our boys and seemed to understand everything. She was poliet, but very hyper.

"Esme, sweetheart, how would you feel about going to Italy for Christmas?" Carlisle asked as the kids played. "This Christmas?" i asked. "Yeah. We can go see my cousins. I know it would make them very happy." He pursuaded. "Alright." I agreed, having nothing better to do, "But we have to go see my mother before we leave." "Ok, sweetheart." He smiled and the party finished smoothly, besides Emmett and Jasper bumbing into eachother and both getting bloody noses.


End file.
